What You Are Supposed To Be
by MagicKaty1
Summary: Sophronia Lestrange had been living with the Malfoys for her entire life. She was born in Azkaban to parents who had no desire to raise her, got bounced around a bit, and got put with the Malfoys. And with Draco, the only person who sees her for something more than "Bellatrix's daughter". HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

When you're the daughter of a psycho Death Eater, the niece of the wealthiest and most discriminative couples in the Wizarding world, and labeled as "crazy" and "dangerous", your life isn't a walk in the park. You never have many friends, you are usually sitting alone, and you are treated like a villain by your classmates. You are considered a disgrace to the only family you have ever known. You are an outcast.

You are Sophronia Lestrange.

Sophie's parents were Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, famous lunatic Death Eaters and escapees from the wizard prison Azkaban. This didn't go by well with Sophie's peers at Hogwarts, especially all the kids whose relatives had either been killed or tortured by her parents. Sophie had tried to reach out to Neville Longbottom once, but the minute he learned her last name, he screamed in terror and ran.

She now lived with her aunt and uncle and cousin. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa had adopted Sophie when her mother, Narcissa's sister Bellatrix, had given birth to her in Azkaban (the Ministry didn't know she was pregnant until _after_ she was arrested). Their son Draco had only been two, and he enjoyed having someone else to play with.

Sophie felt that Draco was the only one who understood her, who wanted to even look at her. Even after her disastrous first year at Hogwarts, he still liked her more than anyone ever had.

Sophie was the only one in her house who could look past all of Draco's faults, and that didn't even remotely boost her popularity. Everyone said liking Draco was a "hopeless cause" and "completely a waste of time". But Sophie didn't care.

The one person she was enemies with was Harry Potter. Even though she had proven to him countless times that she wasn't what everyone expected her to be, he still scowled whenever she entered the room. He still dissed her for caring at all about Draco. He still thought she was nothing but Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.

That's what made Sophie mad; she hated being just "Bellatrix's daughter". All she wanted was to become "Sophronia Rhea Lestrange."

If only her fellow students, and the rest of the world, could understand that.

**I just had the idea for a story like this one day, and it thought, ****_what better way to get this out than to publish it on FanFiction? _****So I did. If you like the story, please review! Two reviews and I'll continue! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day Sophie had been waiting for her entire life; the Hogwarts Sorting.

She just _knew_ she would be put in Slytherin. After who her parents were and who she lived with, it was pretty much a given. Once she was in Slytherin, she would be feared and praised for who her parents were, and would be able to befriend some other Death Eater children instead of being tortured and ridiculed for being different.

Hagrid lead the first years through the Entrance Hall, where they met with Professor McGonagall. He nodded to a few first years he recognized and thundered off.

"Welcome, children, to Hogwarts." She said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts you will learn how to preform and control magic. Our only hope as teachers of magic is that you will become amazing witches and wizards eventually.

"There are four houses that you can be sorted into; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Sophie grinned. _Slytherin, here I come_, she thought.

Once McGonagall was done with her speech, she opened the doors to the Great Hall and the first years poured into the hall.

"Whoa!" The group gasped.

The ceiling showed a rainy night sky, and lightning cracked above. Candles lit the hall as they floated in midair. Four long tables were on the floor, and a larger table was raised above the floor on a platform.

"Oh. My. God." A boy whispered behind Sophie. "Is that Dumbledore?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. According to Draco and Uncle, Dumbledore was so old he was covered in dust and his brain barely worked. Sophie was willing to give Dumbledore a try, but Draco would never lie to her, so she wasn't too keen on Dumbledore.

"Sure is." A girl answered him. "My dad says Dumbledore is the wisest man to ever live. He was headmaster here back then too."

McGonagall shushed the first years and pulled out a stool, an old hat and a scroll.

"When I call your name," She shouted, "you will come up here and sit down on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into you house."

She unrolled the scroll and read the first name. "Aaron, Marie."

Someone pushed past Sophie and clambered up to the stool. She had light brown hair and was kind of short, and she quivered with anticipation as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried.

Sophie smirked as the girl ran eagerly over to the Gryffindor table. Glad she wasn't going over there.

McGonagall seemed to call names forever before she finally shouted, "Lestrange, Sophronia."

The room buzzed as she stepped up to the stool. Sophie guessed her named wasn't exactly welcome.

As she sat down on the stool, she spotted Draco over at the Slytherin table. He waved and motioned to the spot he was saving for her next to him. She grinned.

"_Hmm." _The hat hummed as she had it placed on her head. "_Interesting. Very Interesting. You seem very determined to be put in Slytherin, I see the Slytherin in you, but is it quite the right fit? No, I think not. You may be similar to what Slytherin house seeks, dearie, but I do not think you are quite what they require for their house. So, as much as regret it, I put you in…"_ The hat now shouted to the entire room. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent. Sophie's heart froze. _Gryffindor? Really?_ She felt her eyes tearing up at the horrified look on Draco's face.

There was some muffled applause and Sophie stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to another first year girl. She was black and had a long brown braid hanging down her back.

"Hi." She said kindly. "I'm Monet Tristis. And you are?"

Sophie turned away. "None of your business."

Monet just sighed.

Sophie barely made it through the feast without crying. Once it was over, though, she stood up and ran, ignoring the prefects yelling for her to get back to the group of Gryffindor first years. Sophie ran until she found Draco, heading down to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco!" She cried.

He started to turn around, but his idiotic friends pulled him faster into the tunnel that lead to the dungeons.

"Draco, wait, please!" Sophie sobbed. She started to follow her cousin down the tunnel, but Draco's friend Goyle stopped her.

"No Gryffindors allowed, kid." He boomed. He pushed her backwards into the wall and ran laughing back to Draco and Crabbe.

Sophie was hit with a wave of anger and she stood up. She ran back up to the Entrance Hall and back to the group of first year Gryffindors. She stood next to Monet and smiled. "Sophie. That's my name."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had tried to apologize for ditching Sophie the first day, but she just walked away. There was no way she could forgive him.

The only friend she had was Monet. Monet had easily pardoned Sophie rudeness at the feast.

"We all have our moments." She had said. "And I know it was hard not getting into Slytherin. I wanted to get into Ravenclaw, because that's where everyone in my family has gone. But my dad taught me to give things a shot before you turn in down."

Sophie had taken these things into consideration. Maybe being in Gryffindor wasn't as bad as she had thought.

She was right.

She immediately felt at home the minute she stepped into the common room. It was a burst of red and gold, mixed with cheerful chatter and warmth from the fireplace. Draco had said the Slytherin common room was underneath the lake, in the dungeons. Sophie couldn't imagine how cold it must be.

"So," Monet said one day while the girls were doing Transfiguration homework. "Are you still mad about not getting into Slytherin?"

Sophie sighed. "I don't think so. I guess I'm realizing that maybe I never truly wanted to be a Slytherin; I think it was just because I felt I need to live up my name."

Monet nodded. "Me too. I thought I needed to prove something to my parents that I really deserved to be recognized as their daughter instead of just 'that girl living in our basement'. But I think I can do that just fine in Gryffindor."

Sophie smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go down to the library and look up Levitation Charms for Flitwick. Wanna come?"

Monet shrugged. "Nah. I gotta finish my Potions homework. I'll see you later."

Sophie grabbed her book bag and went down to the library. It was pretty empty, so she felt comfortable just milling around, looking for interesting books.

"_Hogwarts: A History_." She muttered to herself. "Boring."

She pulled out a book on basic charms and started reading.

"_The easiest way to remember the movement for the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm is simply saying, Swish and Flick. Swish to the side, then flick downward whilst saying the incantation will give you quite a nice Levitation Charm."_ Sophie read aloud.

"It's easier than it sounds." A familiar voice said behind her.

Sophie exhaled. "Go away, Draco."

"C'mon, Soph." Draco said. "You can't avoid me forever."

"Watch me."

Sophie stood up and turned to walk away, but Draco stuck out a pale arm and stopped her.

"What is your problem?" Sophie moaned, pushing against his arm, trying to get through.

"I should ask the same of you." Draco muttered.

"Why don't you, then?"

"Okay," He said angrily, pushing Sophie backwards. "What is your problem, Sophie?"

"You!" She cried.

"What have I done to you?"

"You left me without a single glance back after the feast!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well sorry isn't good enough!"

The two were silent for a second.

"I'm sorry I left you." Draco said. "I regret it. I know you were sad after the Sorting, and I should have been there for you, but I wasn't, and that's my mistake."

"Heck yeah." Sophie mumbled.

"Look, I was just shocked and sort of angry." Draco said, pulling Sophie into a hug. "I _really_ wanted to be in Slytherin with you, honest. Would you consider forgiving me?"

Sophie hugged him back. "Sure, why not?"

They laughed.

Little did they know that Harry Potter was lurking in the next aisle, listening to their conversation.

_Why is Malfoy being so nice to this little girl?_ Harry wondered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**_Well, another chapter done. Hoping for a few more reviews this time. _****_J_********_I'm thinking of making the next chapter in someone else's POV. Can you say in a review who you want it to be? Thanks!_**

The next day was better for Sophie than the last few. She spent most of her time playing wizard's chess with Monet, studying with Draco, or visiting Hagrid. He was probably one of the friendliest people she had ever met, and she did not understand why Draco despised him so much.

"Give him a chance." She told Draco one evening as they studied in the library.

"Our first Care of Magical Creatures class is tomorrow." Draco said. "I'll think about it then."

That was good enough for Sophie.

Monet came flouncing into the library, carrying a stack of books Sophie knew she was returning.

"Hey, Sophie!" She stage-whispered.

"Hey!" Sophie whispered back.

Draco just nodded.

"Be friendly, please?" Sophie moaned.

Draco scowled.

Sophie took out her Potions homework. "Er, do you happen to know what a bezoar is?"

The rest of their studying (more like "cheating-on-Sophie's-homework) session went by fast, and soon Madam Pince shrieked, "Library's closed! Everyone back to your common rooms! And don't you even think about wiping your filthy hands on that, Kavan!"

Draco hugged Sophie good night and ran off, leaving Sophie to wander back to the Gryffindor common room alone. She started off, and she wasn't even out of the library corridor when she heard a soft crash from behind one of the suits of armor.

"Hello?" She said nervously. "Who's there?"

She stepped closer to the suit of armor that was rattling.

"I have my wand ready!" She said bravely, pulling out her wand and remembering that the only spell she could do was a Levitation Charm.

"Useful." She muttered to herself. "Just what I need if I want to give them a major wedgie."

She was about to cast the spell when three kids came spilling out from behind the armor. One was a girl, the other two boys.

"Ron, you bloody idiot!" The girl hissed.

"You're the one who stepped on my foot!" One of the boys jeered.

"Shut up, she's seen us!" The other boy murmured.

Sophie stared at the three. They looked like they were at least third years, but here they were, hiding behind a suit of armor like three five year olds.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm Harry." One of the boys said. He had jet black hair, green eyes and round glasses. He had a lightning scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter. And these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The girl, who had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, smiled kindly. The boy, who had red hair and tons of freckles just frowned.

"Why's Malfoy been hanging out with you?" Ron snorted. "You're nothing special."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. She softened her tone and turned to Sophie. "Excuse him. Now, we didn't catch your name?"

"Sophie." She hesitated on her last name. "Er… Ellum. Yeah, Sophie Ellum."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie." Harry said, extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you three as well." Sophie replied in her most polite voice. "Now I must ask; why were you hiding behind that suit of armor?"

"Umm…" The three stuttered.

"Were you eavesdropping on someone in the library?" Sophie asked curiously.

"No way!" The three said in unison.

"We would never…" Hermione said in disbelief.

"How could you accuse…" Harry exclaimed.

"Never in my life…" Ron gasped.

"Who were you eavesdropping on?" Sophie said with a smirk.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "Just…another third year."

"Oh okay." Sophie said. "Well, I'd best be off to bed. Good night."

She walked off towards the staircases, leaving a bewildered trio behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**

_Okay, so I didn't get any reviews last time, so I'm going to do this chapter in Sophie's POV again. Please review, favorite or follow!_

* * *

"Sophie, wait up!"

Sophie stopped and rolled her eyes. Harry had been following her around for hours, trying to pry information about Draco out of her. She thought that he'd have a lot more on his mind, with Sirius Black roaming around, but all he cared about was what Draco was doing around her.

"Yes, Harry?" She said politely.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Ron and Hermione to visit Hagrid."

Sophie almost said no. She liked to spend time with Hagrid alone. He was always so friendly to her, and they always had wonderful conversations about magical creatures.

"Yeah, sure." Sophie replied.

"Okay, I'll see you there after last class."

Sophie nodded. Harry walked off, and she continued her journey to try and find the DADA classroom.

She spotted Ginny Weasley up ahead, and sped up.

"Ginny!" She said happily.

"Hello." She answered simply. "Look, Sophie, I haven't got any time to talk right now. Goodbye."

She pushed past Sophie and ran off.

Sophie felt a little hurt. Why was Ginny being so mean?

This treatment came from everyone as the day went on. People stared at Sophie, whispered about her, and avoided her at all costs. What the heck was going on?

She finally got her answer in last class. She had Herbology, and she was just about to wrangle a Bouncing Bulb, Marian Hood flicked it out of her hand.

"What the heck was that for?" Sophie grumbled.

"Oh shut up, _Lestrange_." Marian sneered.

Sophie stood up stick straight. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, Lestrange, did you seriously think nobody remembered you last name?" Marian pushed her over and onto the dirty ground. "Everyone at school knows who you are. You should be ashamed of yourself for coming from such a horrible family. Did you know your father and mother killed my entire family, rendering me homeless and orphaned? I may be Muggle born, and I may not know what you magic people think is 'cool', but I know that I don't put up with tha crap."

Sophie stood up. "Well, you know what kind of crap _I_ don't put up with?" She snapped. "People like you talking to me like that, you filthy _Mudblood_."

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She had heard Draco say that to so many people she didn't even think twice before saying it. But her body now shook with guilt.

Marian's eyes filled with tears. Professor Sprout was just now coming over to investigate.

"What in the name of Merlin is…?" She saw Marian's tear-streaked face. "My dear, what are you crying about?"

Marian looked over at Sophie with a glare of pure hatred. "She called me a Mudblood, Professor."

Professor Sprout gasped. "Ms. Lestrange, whatever would cause you to say that? My, my, this is not alright."

"But I…"

"Not buts about it." Sprout barked. "Detention, here in this greenhouse, tomorrow night at seven. Be here on time."

Class was dismissed, and Marian pushed past Sophie with as much force as a charging bull. Sophie toppled over into a bucket of manure, and the class burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Whoopsie." Marian said with a smirk. She walked back up to the castle, leaving Sophie alone to clean up the mess.

* * *

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie didn't leave her dormitory all weekend. She skipped her meals, didn't do her homework and missed all the times Hermione invited her over to Hagrid's. She lived off of food Hermione brought her from meals, and either cried, slept or did her homework.

She knew she shouldn't be this depressed, but Sophie felt guilty for what she said to Marian, angry about what Marian had said to her, and sad about the fact that the entire school thought she was barking mad.

It was Monday morning when Sophie finally mustered the courage to go down to breakfast. She put on her robes and slipped on her best shoes and did her hair nicely, hoping that it would at least make them think she was civilized.

She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying, she had dark circles under her eyes and she hadn't washed her face in days, so she had a big red pimple on her cheek.

"How am I supposed to go out looking like this?" She cried.

Hermione peeked into the dormitory. She was the only third year who actually visited the first years, and Sophie was glad for her company.

"Oh my gosh Soph, you look dreadful." She gasped.

Sophie nodded and flopped down on her bed. "I look like my face got run over by a garbage truck."

Hermione laughed. "Here, let me help."

She ran back to the third year dormitory and brought back some concealer and eye makeup.

"This will hide your pimple." Hermione explained, dabbing some onto her nose. "And this will hide your dark circles." She wiped the eye makeup onto her eyelids and below her eyes. "Ta-da! Good as new!"

Sophie perked up when she saw her reflection. You could still sort of see her pimple, but it didn't look as bad as before. Her dark circles were gone.

"Thanks." She muttered to Hermione.

"Anytime."

Sophie grabbed her book bag and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. Boos erupted from three of the tables, whilst the Slytherin table remained silent.

"Look, its Filth!" Someone from Ravenclaw yelled.

Hermione dragged Sophie over to the Gryffindor table. "Ignore them, Soph."

Sophie stole a glance over at Draco. He was looking back at her with sympathy.

Harry scooted over to make room for Hermione, but refused to let Sophie sit down.

"No wonder Malfoy hangs out with you." Harry said. "You both are filth."

The Gryffindor table exploded with a cheer. "FILTH! FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!"

Sophie felt like melting into the ground. Her face was red, and her eyes were starting to tear up. She could feel the eye makeup washing down her cheeks as she started crying. Hermione started to stand up to comfort her, but Harry pulled her back down.

"Don't go hanging out with Filth." Harry said over the roar of the table's cheer.

Sophie's mind screamed like a tornado. She couldn't run, that would just satisfy the hall's hunger for her brokenness. So she settled for the other option.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked. The Great Hall silenced.

"Look, I hate my mum as much as you all do!" Sophie shouted through tears. "I didn't ask to be born from her! She killed so many people, and I get your pain, but I would never do what she did to families all over the world."

"Oh yeah?" A Hufflepuff countered. "Marian Hood told me what you said to her on Friday."

"That was a mistake." Sophie replied.

"FILTH! FILTH!" The hall continued, ignoring her.

"STOP IT! Sophie yelled. "Okay, if you want Filth, HERE. SHE. IS!"

She screamed as loud as she could. She thought this would do nothing, just get her into trouble. But instead of doing nothing, the hall shook. The Slytherin hourglass fell to the floor and the green jewels that were inside zoomed through the air, covering the entire hall. The other three hourglasses did the same, and soon no one could move without touching a jewel.

The hall detonated with screams of either "Help, she's gone mad!" or "FILTH!"

But Sophie was already gone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**

_Hey guys! Really hope you enjoy this chapter! I know the ending may seem a little confusing, but I wanted to make Harry something other than "good, through and through". Please review, or I may not continue!_

Sophie screamed and threw her pillow as hard as she could against the wall. She hated her life, she hated everyone who had just called her Filth, and most of all she hated her mum.

"Why can't I just be normal?" She cried, flinging herself onto her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

There was a knock on the dormitory door, and Sophie ignored it. Hermione came walking in.

"Oh my gosh Sophie, what's happened to you?" She shrieked, pulling Sophie into a hug. "You look absolutely miserable!"

Sophie nodded and sobbed even harder.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Harry said to you earlier." Hermione murmured. "He can be sort of a moron sometimes."

"_Sort of_ a moron?" Sophie said with a laugh. The laugh was not humorous; it was more like a plea for help. "You'd think he'd know better from watching you being bullied! But _no_, he had to be a complete jerk and rub it in my face that my parents are lunatics!"

Hermione looked taken aback. "Harry's been through a lot. Please don't say that about him."

Sophie regretted saying anything. "Whatever just leave me alone."

Hermione left, and Sophie lay down on her bed. She was no longer sad; she was ticked. Why wouldn't life just give her a break?

* * *

There was a tap on the window. A tawny owl was outside, a letter clutched in its talons.

Sophie took the letter and the owl flew off.

"Who the heck would be writing to _me_?" She muttered glumly.

She opened the letter to find a scribbled note:

_Meet me in the library at noon tomorrow, in row 68, by the restricted section._

_Draco_

Sophie felt elated. Draco actually wanted to talk to her?

She couldn't wait for tomorrow

* * *

She waited in Row 68 at noon sharp. No sign of Draco.

"Maybe he isn't coming." She sighed, plopping down at one of the desks that lined the walls and inspected a dusty old book called _Sleeping through Your Entire Life; the diary of Walfrick Wobble, the first man to sleep for 79 years_.

"Miss me?" Draco's voice said behind her.

"Draco!" She hurled herself at him. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"When have I ever disappointed you?" Draco laughed. "Actually, don't answer that."

"So Draco…" Sophie began. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to ask you how you were doing." Draco shrugged. "I mean, I've never been humiliated like this, but I can guess that's it's not a good feeling."

"No, it's not." Sophie looked down at the floor. "Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"I couldn't." Draco answered. "It would've made me as humiliated as you, and then we'd both be total losers, and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. She knew he was just kidding, but it still sort of stung.

"So really, why didn't you?"

"I guess I was being a coward. I didn't want my friends to think I was a wimp, and I didn't want the whole _school_ to think I was a wimp, so I didn't. It was a horrible choice, and I'm sorry, but honestly what could I have done?"

He did have a point.

Draco looked down at his watch.

"Crap." He muttered. "I have detention with McGonagall in five minutes. I gotta go."

"Okay, see you."

He left, and Sophie smiled. She wasn't feeling nearly as miserable today, and she even felt that Hermione's words had actually made sense.

"Maybe Harry didn't mean anything he said." She said, mostly to herself.

But in the row next to her, Harry Potter was eavesdropping again. And he had meant every word he had said.


End file.
